My Sacrifice
by concei're
Summary: Chapter 4: Yuuri's POV... please read and review! let's see what the young king thinks. things gets a little confusing for Yuuri. who will he choose? Conrad or Wolfram? Please R
1. Even if it Hurts

Author: concei're

Title: Chronicles of the Petals:Uncried Tears (title has been changed)

Disclaimer, I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh…. XP

Chapter 1: "Even if it hurts"

He moved several paces back, the pain from his lean chest had gotten much heavier, and he could feel the intense heat running through his veins. The dark room seemed to swallow him whole with evil roaming around the treacherous corners. His body fell, inclined and weak on the floor, his eyes were covered with darkness as the pain hovered once again from the thorny plants that his opponent showed. The thorns were like thousands of blades piercing through his chest, killing him physically but have yet to destroy him emotionally as well. He still held on with hope, praying to protect his love from everything that could and would hurt him. So much that he forgot to protect himself.

Everything was such a blur, he could not see anything or anyone, darkness blinded his vision and he could still feel the pain. He shouted and cried, panicking everyone in the room. Moments later, he found himself lying on the floor; he would curse himself if he ever found himself like this. To take back what Console did to him, he stood, hearing a voice shouting his name. He balanced himself with his sword from his right using what was left in him.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Stop!" Yuuri shouted, as he ran towards him.

"A great soldier never ends a fight like this." He struggled to get up, all he could see was unfocused images of Console and a ball of blue light from his hands that reflects on the glassy floor of Blood Pledge Castle.

He withdrew himself from his ground. He obtained bruises on his face from protecting his fiancé, but nothing could be more painful than what he felt inside. He charged into the laughing person in front of him, tempting him to fight back. He laid his life.

Others were fighting back with the plant thorns that proceeded to wrap around them tighter and tighter. Yuuri dashed for Wolfram - to stop him.

"Ahh! You'll pay for this!" Wolfram shouted holding the sword in to fight.

"No Wolfram! Stop it! Yuuri sprinted after Wolfram, a vein of thorns captured him as he fell to the ground.

"Yuuri! Stay back!" Wolfram ran, with much anger and determination to destroy Console.

"You can't beat me. I can read your mind…" Console threatened him with his evil laughter that he elicited before. His deep voice was an agonizing pain for Yuuri.

"Wolfram no! Don't do this!" Yuuri pleaded, still lying on the floor as he watched his fiancé.

"No Yuuri! Even if it's so, I'll fight him." Wolfram shouted back as he stopped and looked back at Yuuri.

"Hmmmpppfff… I think you didn't hear me, I can read your mind and I can also take your heart." Console was torturing him again.

"Shut up! Don't you dare threaten me! I have already killed my heart once!" Wolfram shouted.

"What?!" Yuuri was entirely worried.

"Stay back, your majesty!" Conrad reminded him. He was still wrapped up in the thorny veins along with Gwendel, Gunter and Josak.

The walls of the castle was breaking apart, almost crashing down upon them, close to burying them alive as it cracked its way down to the cold floor. The sky was at its darkest and the mood spelled of the dreaded tragedy.

Wolfram blazed into action, Console had long prepared for this moment. He came there for a reason after all, a reason only he knew. Wolfram elected a huge cry but within a fraction of a second, as he came nearer to his opponent, getting a good view of his wicked and unmerciful blue eyes, Console got hold of him as he moved swiftly like the wind. Console's cold-blooded hand seeped through his chest. He could feel the tight grip as Console found his emotions deep inside his heart. He was not dead, only numb. His hands were bloody cold as his emerald eyes constricted. Tears came gushing out from his eyes because of the pain and partly because of his loss of feelings. Flashes of memories from love, anger, hate, trust and regret disappeared from his heart; these feelings were sucked out. He dropped his sword and felt nothing anymore.

"Ah… Now I found it…" Console stated, unmerciful.

"Wolfram! NO! STOP IT CONSOLE! STOP IT!" Yuuri cried out in panic, his eyes widening with fright. He could sense that Wolfram was being killed. Despite the great hate hovering his body, no matter how he tried to be the Maoh, he just could not. He wept and begged for him to stop it as he knelt to the ground, crying out for mercy.

"Wolfram, no, this can't be… Ahh!" Gwendel yelled as he tried to talk, the grip constricting tighter as the thorns pierced his skin.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted as Console dropped the unconscious body from his hands. He ran to Wolfram and investigated to see if he was alright. He knelt down and cradled his head in his lap.

"Oh, these sweet feelings. It's so hard to just throw them away…" Console held a 5-petaled flower but each petal has different colors respectively. It was known to be a rare flower that never withers.

The veins stopped and released them automatically, as they heard Console's words resonate around the castle walls. The thorny plants curled up and withdrew to the outsides of the castle.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Yuuri was flushed as he looked at Wolfram on his lap, weak and unconscious.

"Let's play a game, shall we? Wolfram will have his feelings back as long as you can find these petals. Each one is very powerful and it locks a certain feeling within that can reveal so many things. But, on the condition that you must be quick to find them all or your fiancé will die because of the physical pain I gave him. Each time you pursue a petal, some of his memories will fade and this can lessen the pain. I'm not that bad, am I?" Console blew each petal into mid air, disappearing into the endless sky as the winds carried them away.

"Console, what is the meaning of this?" Gwendel's growled, snarling at him. Conrad, Gunter and Josak granted him with suspicious looks of their own as well.

"Oh, well, simply put, this young man here has a lot of hidden feelings and it's such a waste to spoil it now, won't it?" Console strolled towards a window, looking every bit pleased with himself, hints of mischief hanging from his face.

"I can't understand. Why?" Yuuri clenched his fingers gazing down at Wolfram, regretting ever seeing that person.

"Your majesty…" Josak hesitantly spoke.

"Ha, ha-ha… I'll be back." Console left, crashing the roof where he originally entered, he flew in the darkness of the night.

Wolfram's face expressed innocence, hurt and everything else that Yuuri expected to see. His blonde hair shielded his pale face and Yuuri saw the droplets of tears on his cheeks that shimmered from the moonlight sneaking through the roof.

"It can't be. I'll find them for you Wolfram even if it takes me my life. I'm sorry for everything Wolfram." Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand close to his heart; tears came running from his eyes. Sobs echoing off the walls of Blood Pledge Castle. It was a sad scene that brought remorse from everybody. Remorse for being so weak, remorse for letting their guard down, and most of all, remorse for failing Wolfram.

"Little brother..." Conrad's whispered, as if afraid to acknowledge the incident had ever happen.

"All his sufferings for this?" Josak questioned, his lips pulled into a grim line.

"Stop this! He's not dead yet!" Gwendel was annoyed beyond reason. His brother still had hope, he was not dead yet.

Yuuri's eyes forbade him to hide his pain and sorrow. He remembered that he has been particularly harsh to Wolfram lately; he had been ignoring him for quite a while now. He did not mean that. He wanted to seek him out himself first but he even did not know why. Despite that, he witnessed what had just occurred before his very eyes. Wolfram still protected him to the very end no matter how badly he was mistreated. Wolfram kept saying he would never leave him and yes, he didn't. He held his hand tightly; his black hair covered his face as he bowed down to him, smiling but still hurting. He saw a scornful piece of paper from Wolfram's left hand.

"Get away from me Wolfram! You're so immature!" he remembered saying this very clearly.

From then on, even if Wolfram did change, Wolfram still hid the pain inside him. Behind closed doors, he wrote some words that meant a lot to him. Even if Yuuri denied and hurt his soul, he would still wait for him to call his name once again… until that day.

Yuuri opened it, he saw his tears on Wolfram's uniform and thought that it would never be the same again. He opened the piece of paper and sensed something. His tears came running down again. Regretful, he shouted those words to him, he read Wolfram's letter. Handwritten with promising words, it was faded because of Wolfram's early tears. Vibrant it seemed, calling, shouting his name, words he never expected from Wolfram, hating the days he left him. Tears came and fell once more. Wolfram held on to the last straw of his patience through these past few days. The words were of this awful day.

Yuuri embraced Wolfram… Staring at the piece of paper in his hand that was bound to be revealed in that moment…

"I'm Still Holding On…"

A/N: this is my first fic here, so I'm sorry if it's not good… please R&R… moments of the past will be posted on the next chapter and Wolfram's awake… **hottee39**, I can't thank you enough and thanks for being my beta.


	2. I Will Protect You

Chapter 2: "I'll Protect You"

Wolfram was still leaning his head onto Yuuri with such an innocent face and Yuuri's heart was pounding. He thought, _was it really worth hurting him?_ Of course it wasn't, for the black-haired king, it was impossible to say what he felt from the moment he said that to him.

_It was stupid, he could have let me go rather than to protect me, and I'm the one to blame. _His eyes were fixated at the piece of paper from his hand, but because of anger, he crumpled it until it became a measly ball. He threw the ball of paper to the side and commanded Yosak to take Wolfram to his room. All eyes were on that scorn piece of paper that was a valuable thing for a short while but now, it meant nothing more than a piece of trash lying across the cold floor.

"Yosak, take Wolfram to his room." He commanded as he retrieved to carry Wolfram and handed him to Yosak.

"Yes, your majesty, I will do as you wish." Josak turned his back to them as Yuuri nodded with a concerned expression on his face.

Wolfram stayed in Josak's hand as he carried him through the room where Console had left destroyed.

Conrad went closer to him and gave him a pat on the back as he tried to comfort him. "Yuuri, don't get too upset, I believe we can get through with this, don't loose hope just yet."

"I hope so Conrad, it's just that, I've became so hollow towards him and that doesn't change the fact that he still hates me." Yuuri sighed, looking down to the floor. He thought, _does he really hate me? What was the reason Console came here anyway and why did we even meet him?_

"I see, according to what I have observed, Wolfram could have been tough sometimes but he could not bear hating you, Your Majesty." Conrad eyed Gwendel by the side; it was as if he sensed something wrong from all of these.

Gwendel's eyebrows were almost touching each other, Conrad noticed that it is unlike him to be so focused on these minor details, but something was bugging him, and he doesn't know what it is.

Yuuri nodded and looked up to his tall, onyx-eyed godfather that was by his side, casting a grateful smile. "Thanks Conrad."

* * *

---FLASHBACK---

"So, it was just a mistake after all?" Wolfram's face was emotionless but the signs of pain were painted onto his emerald gaze.

"…" Yuuri could not say a word, in that moment; he was unaware of what he had just spoken.

"It was not fit for me to be with you, I can see you can't feel the same thing I felt, if you just realized it before." His words descend and then ascend with a raging tone, "I just… just… You're stupid Yuuri! If only you didn't come and be the king, I would not be hurt this way!" Wolfram exclaimed, from Yuuri's view, he had reached his last straw of patience. Wolfram cocked his head at the side, the hurt expression finally appeared.

"Wolfram, please, don't…" Yuuri reached out to him and slightly touched his bladed shoulder with his blue jacket clinging to it but Wolfram disregarded the invitation and set his back towards him.

"Don't touch me… I have been hurt by your words so many times, Your Majesty." Wolfram spoke, his head bowed down towards the corridor wall. He waited for him to say something useful, something that would lessen the pain, but if he tried to let him do this, he would suffer much than he ever did.

"I didn't choose to be the king and slap you because you have insulted my mother, it was all for the benefit of the Demon Kingdom, if I can take it all back, I will." Yuuri was being harsh, he knew it but he was killing Wolfram's dignity more than he expected.

"So go home, wimp." Wolfram spoke, calm and gentle, he had enough, it was really not befitting to come this far. He faced him again, anger was initiated as he was about to strike a punch to Yuuri, his fist clenched, fortunately, he didn't.

"…" Yuuri was speechless, why did he say that? Was he really that annoyed to say those things? Does he really want to take it all back? It wasn't his choice but it was his destiny- to be the demon king. It was in his blood, his soul, his other self and yet, he talked as if he was not into this like he was only dragged into doing so.

Wolfram had enough, hearing those words, he has had enough. All this time he had been waiting for Yuuri to do something or feel something about their relationship but he was always been pushed away when that topic was opened.

Wolfram gazed across the marbled floor, feeling the tension getting heavier with every passing second. He was fed up, stalking away as he murmured, "Do what you want, Your Majesty."

Yuuri said nothing more; he did not want to hurt the blond prince again, he had made much trouble than he already has, so he kept his mouth shut. He thought _me and my big mouth. _The truth was revealed at last, Wolfram always knew it was awfully demeaning to speak about his feelings but he was pushed into doing so.

He stepped back, as a soldier who had made everything possible, he walked away from Yuuri. He left him, in doubt and troubled, he was with him when the pace seemed low, but tonight, he went off and slept on 'his' bed.

Yuuri slept, alone in the big bed he 'used to' share with the spoiled prince who always snored when he sleeps and distracted him whenever he moved around at night. He was lonely and alone, nothingness was there, the empty side of the bed made him bit his lip and cursed himself for ever saying so.

_Why am I so stupid? If not for being the demon king, nothing incredible would have happened, in my world, I was just but an ordinary baseball guy. Ordinary… Why? Why?_ He shouted aloud and buried his hands on the bed as he looked up at the linings upon the ceiling; he was lying, putting a hand on top of his head. _I'm such a wimp._ He admitted.

* * *

**When they meet Console…**

The day after the argument happened, a majestic prince-like creature set foot on their land and proclaimed an audience with his majesty. He was wearing a green robe and a presentable clothing that can catch one's eye in the middle of a crowd which other kingly tribes would wear. It suited his aquamarine eyes and his golden hair, his skin was flawless and his face was really beautiful. He is really a king of extreme power.

Wolfram still was not talking to him yet, his face was always the same with the bratty expression he always obtain. Yuuri become guilty. _Did he really meant that?_ An urge to talk to his fiancé arouse but at the time he could not do that, their visitor had arrived.

Yuuri greeted Console with the cute Japanese smile that was exciting everyone, it was expected he would come soon knowing that Gwendel already informed them about their meeting. Nobody actually knew why but if Gwendel mentioned it, it was quite important indeed.

Console went out of his adored carriage. He stepped his foot out and saw the demon king at last.

"I assume you're King Yuuri, I'm glad to see you." Console's eyes were heart warming and his voice was kept in a gentle tone.

"I'm glad to finally meet you as well, Console, what brings you here?" the double black demon king asked.

"Oh, I just want to discuss some urgent business in your kingdom." Console answered. A gleaming misfortune was about to happen.

_Urgent? What could it be? Hmmpp… maybe they'll export rare delicacies to the kingdom; I hope it will be good enough to eat._

"Your Majesty, I guess we need to prepare a proper place for our guest. Please come inside Your Highness." Gunter suggested presenting the open Castle door to his side.

"Your right, how rude of me to keep you waiting. Let's go in." Yuuri joined Console beside him as they walked the concrete hallway of Blood Pledged Castle.

"No need to worry, Your Majesty." Console assured.

They all went inside, Conrad and the rest were behind them making sure everything will go on smoothly. Wolfram was still, no doubt about it, unhappy about what happened last night but he considered it as a mild misunderstanding and moved on thinking it would be best, after all, he was still his king. Yuuri chatted along with Console and Annissina obliged to entertain him with her invention and so did Lady Cecillie who wanted to own him. All was well until the sun descended from the heavens and darkness ruled the night sky.

"Time flies so quickly." Conrad stated as his onyx eyes gleam from the moon light.

"It's a waste of time to say that Conrart." Wolfram spoke.

"Stop it Wolfram." Gwendel reminded him.

"Yes, it's getting dark out, will you acquire a night with us Console?" Yuuri suggested, they were seated at the dining table.

"Oh, yes, you must Your Highness; we can wrap each other up tonight." Lady Cecellie was having a great desire to seduce him.

"Uh… Mother." Wolfram hissed.

"Okay, Gunter and I will go to the tomb, Ulrike and Your Eminence asked us to be there." Lady Celi stated.

"I almost forgot, let's go now lady Cecillie." Gunter suggested almost dropping the tea tray he was holding.

"Mother, take Dacacos with you." Gwendel suggested.

"I will." Lady Cecillie left with a smile on her face with Gunter tagging along with her.

"I would be glad to." Console's eyes beamed at Yuuri.

A few minutes later, Console's eyes changed into a blue tint, the atmosphere got to them and the wind shattered the stillness of the air.

Everybody stood up astounded by the sight, Console changed into a powerful mazoku, thorny plants appeared and destroyed the ceiling. He chuckles an insignificant laugh and green transparent lights flashed within his hands that looked like his maryoku. They were all startled, his thorny majutsu struck the blonde prince, and then the battle started.

* * *

"I'll protect him from now on. I will find the petals no matter what happens. I will…" Yuuri clenched his fist, sealing a promise with himself.

* * *

A/N:

Again, thanks so much for hottee39 for beta-ing this fic.

Please do review, what do you think? Please review, it'll greatly help me, at least I'll think I'm not writing for nobody right? Flames will be accepted as well, if there will be any. Thanks so much!


	3. The Great Two

A/N: hmm...hi there!

disclaimer, i don't own Kyou Kara Maou it belongs to it's creators not me. ^_^

you might be confused at some parts but hey, please review and i'll be glad to post the 4th chapter very soon!

to all the people who red and reviewed the current chapters, thank you so so much!

and to everyone who currently reads this, please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: "Great Two"

Withered leaves and thorns manifested the corners of the room. It happened moments ago. They were happily chatting before it came to this. Gunter, Lady Cecillie and Murata barged into the room without hesitation. Everyone was dumb-struck from the sight of what has been a dining area. They just could not believe what happened. It made them regret leaving the Castle.

"Your Majesty, you're unharmed! Thank goodness." Gunter hugged him tight and Yuuri struggled to get out.

"Yes, I am. But Wolfram isn't. I could not bear someone sacrificing their own life just for me. Even if it's too late, I'll sacrifice my own as well." Yuuri promised as he bowed down in complete grief. He lost his fiancé and that made him suffer more than he could take.

"But Your Majesty…" Gunter out an arm to him, he tried to tell the other man to staying saying such things. It was just too much for him to handle. He could not let the king suffer the same as his fiancé, considered how the vows to protect were given and bound from the very beginning.

"No, I have made my decision. I won't stop until I get my hands on that unmerciful beast." Yuuri promised as he looked to Conrad and Gwendal. Both of them nodded as well.

The table was almost breaking. The ceiling seems to suffer the same. But the concrete post held the hanging wood that could fall over them any moment.

"Where's Wolfie?" Lady Cecillie was deeply in shock. Looking around the room made her chest ache. She didn't know what happened. She searched the room for her youngest son.

"He's with Yosak, Mother. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Conrad smiled, calming his mother's worries.

"What happened?." Lady Cecillie sobbed and went out to check on her son. She walked outside the door after noticing that Wolfram isn't there. She always remembered that whenever Wolfram is in pain, she was always there to comfort him. But he needs more than that now.

"It's hard to explain. What is it really?" Yuuri asked himself aloud.

"Shibuya, we have no time to lose. If Wolfram would not wake up soon, he'll be…" Murata was serious and he paused until Gwendel continued his sentence. It was hard to understand. Why do they know such things?

"…dead and his memories will be locked forever." Gwendel was across the room. His arms crossed his chest, his face towards the sky.

Everyone in the room gasped in response.

Murata walked beside Yuuri and Wolfram's older brother, eyeing a suspicious thorn on the floor. Murata noticed him and picked the piece up without Yuuri knowing of it. Everybody thought that it was just another piece of foliage they would have to examine. But the thorn stood out from the rest. There were green and black marks on it. From another angle, it looked like a symbol. Unfortunately, nobody knew how to translate it or where to translate it from.

"Yes, I believe so. Don't get mad, Your Majesty, but it has something to do with our _past_." Gunter was firm of his answer.

"What do you mean? Not you, too. He'll live. I just know it!" Yuuri shouted. His fists banged the dining table. "I just know it!" He repeated.

His chest tightened. It seemed that those words swallowed him whole. He could not believe that this is happening. Everyone was looking like there was absolutely no hope at all. But for the black king, it was not yet too late.

"From the moment I saw Console, there was something left unsaid and the tension felt uneasy. I never have let him get in. I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Gunter apologized and he cried as if he had done something exceptionally wrong, exaggerating his statement. He cried across the floor and clenched his fist on the table beside the window pane.

"It's not your fault, Gunter. Things aren't the way it is. This is similar to when the originators came and Wolfram is still the one harmed. Console looked exactly like the Great One. I had my first impression on him when he went out. I can't seem to point it out but there is really something about him." Yuuri thought of it. They were really the same, those blue eyes and that golden hair. He faced him, looking like he just made a point. His black eyes beamed with certainty.

"The Great One. I see." Murata, being the Sage, felt something strange. He knew that this whole nonsense of the originators and evil around the whole kingdom was long gone but something felt unsure. Maybe Gwendel and Murata have the same feeling.

_Oh! shut up, wimp! _A voice entered his ear. It was Wolfram's voice. His eyes widened with shock. He missed those words and he thought that he was just hallucinating. But he wasn't.

"What?" Yuuri stared at the table. He was suddenly uncertain. "Those words. Could it be?"

"What is it, Yuuri?" Conrad came towards him for comfort. Black eyes followed the tall man's arms. Yuuri's jaw dropped with surprise and his godfather knew that he has something going on.

"I have to collect some facts about this. May the heavens be at our side. It will be best if all of you look out for Wolfram at this moment. He could still die if he doesn't wake up, that is considering Gwendal's prediction." Gunter suggested. He went out and walked to the library, hoping to find some details about their past.

"Stop saying that! He'll live, I just know it!" Yuuri got annoyed. He didn't want to think about that and this made him despise Gwendel a little.

They walked the concrete hallway and down to the royal chamber, the lining on the ceiling felt calm. They saw the big window wedged on the side and the gigantic fabric hangs from the curtain rod, it flowed gracefully with the gentle wind. The brilliance of the moon flashed brightly upon the dark floor. Yuuri dangled along Conrad's side and they saw Lady Cecillie holding her son's hand hoping for something to happen. Her eyes shed tears.

Yosak was with them beside the huge bed where Wolfram lay. Everyone was wide awake, even if it was already pass midnight. They stopped and hoped to see signs for Wolfram being awake.

"There is no need to explain anything to Lady Cecillie, Your Majesty. I already had it under control." Yozak looked at Yuuri assuringly.

"Glad to hear that, Yosak. Thank you." Yuuri's eyes moved to the aching mother with her son.

"Oh, Wolfie!" Lady Cecillie held Wolfram's hand so tight.

Yuuri patted the back of Lady Cecillie. He felt their pain. He was greatly concerned for Wolfram. He was his fiance afterall. He was definitely 'his'.

"Oh, Your Majesty! Please help my poor Wolfie!" Lady Cecillie begged.

"Don't worry, Lady Cecillie. I won't stop until we have put an end to this." Yuuri assured her. He tried to settle her worries. He felt guilty for making his mother cry and for making her son protect him.

He knelt beside the weeping mother. "Wolfram, please wake up." He touched Wolfram's head and brushed his hair softly.

After a few hours, everyone grew tired. But it was worth waiting until Wolfram finally woke up groaning and surprised.

"What's happening? Why can't I feel anything?" Wolfram softly groaned. The enmity of what Console said. He sat up and Lady Cecillie buried him on her bosom.

"Ohh! Wolfie! I'm so glad you woke up!" Lady Cecillie hugged her son tightly. She was relieved her son woke up. She hugged him until Wolfram was out of breath.

"Mother!" Wolfram was finally freed. His faced turned red from the tight embrace of his mother's arms. He can't feel anything alright but he can still say what he thinks. His eyes were confused. His face was lifeless, but the words' meaning show through his eyes. The expression of deep pain, the same expression that could make you cry and embrace the hurt that he's expressing. It pierces your heart.

"Wolfram finally woke up. Thank goodness." Murata was relieved. He thought that they could unfortunately loose him. He was certain that the Great One has something to do with this. He already knew. His face was still calm and gentle as he hid the uncertainty inside him. The Sage was almost begging the gods for him to be alright knowing that he's the key for halting the soon to be mischief happen**.**

"Wolfram, I'm—I'm sorry." Yuuri stuttered. He tried to be calm. His eyes were gloomy and his throat dried from shame.

"I don't know what to say, Yuuri. It seems like I can't feel…" Wolfram detected some physical pains. It pierced every fiber of his body.

"Please, Wolfram, the last things I said was very insulting.I decided that I shall protect you no matter what happens." Yuuri promised. All he could do was to return the favor to the one who was ever willing to give up his life for.

"Your Majesty, what a manly thing to say. I must honor your decision with love and pure heart!" Gunter praised Yuuri. He finally came back after long hours of searching for their 'past'. Everyone thought he spoiled the moment again. He waved his hand and then put it on his chest looking greatly endowed and touched by his King's loyal words.

"Heh. I see you're back Gunter. Any luck about what this means?" Yuuri saw Gunter. He smiled and was surprised. He felt like everything must turn out the way it should be. He scratched the back of his head, feeling humiliated.

"Yes, I believe Your Eminence as well as Gwendel knows about this from the very start." Gunter walked closer, cradling an old dusty book on his arm. Murata and Gwendel didn't say a word. It was a secret, a sealed agreement.

"What do you mean? They knew about this all along? Don't say some ugly boo-zoo just disguised as Console and it turned out to be Gwendel's half cousin. Wait! is it possible to have a half cousin?" Yuuri was irritated. He stumped on the floor and heat was up on his skin. Gwendel, on the other hand, was grouching at the foot of the bed feeling mocked.

"Yuuri, don't spoil it." Wolfram spoke.

"Huh? I'm not!"

"Wimp…"

"Stop calling me that!" Yuuri missed those words. His reply was instant.

"Gunter, why is this happening?" It hurt to speak. But Wolfram was thinking, and everything else was numb.

"It appears to be that the Great One somehow has a twin brother that—" Gunter paused, and then continued, "--died and about this time, will be reincarnated to the youngest son of the Demon Queen. The only thing that can help him is to seal the flower and sacrifice it to his tomb. Hopefully, Wolfram will…" Gunter stopped hindering to speak another word.

"Wolfram will what Gunter? Does the Great One even have a twin brother? That explains why he was looking like the Great One from the first place. If he has a brother, should they be called the Great Two instead? But if he will be reincarnated, who is that?" Yuuri was uncertain, rubbing the bottom of his chin. His black eyes paraded around the room slowly.

"It's too rash to discuss it this way, Your Majesty. For all men know, it was the Great One himself." Gwendel, from the end of his brow, finally intended to speak.

"What do you mean? He's gone right? I saw him." Yuuri was confused. His head couldn't make up what is happening. He was sure he saw the Great One fade from his sight.

"Yes, I believe so. Twins awfully share the same thoughts, even the same soul, Your Majesty." Conrad answered him with a smirk on his face. He remembered his father saying something like this to him.

_If I would have children with Wolfram, I don't want it to be twins. AHHH! What am I saying? I could never have a child with him! Could I get any more perverted? How could I think of that? _Yuuri thought, he was down with complete shock again. He was thinking too awkwardly, why does he even have to put up with this? They are both men for crying out loud.

"Shibuya, please note that we'll be at your side no matter what." Murata smiled to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We'll be here to protect you until our very last breath." Conrad assured him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Protecting has made me all this way didn't it?" Yuuri was again unsure. _If it wasn't for them, I could have been dead by now. Good thing I didn't say that aloud or I'll surely be stupid. But do I really love him now? _

He smiled. He looked at every single one in the room, across the light brown eyes to the blue eyes of Gwendel. He was in love with Wolfram. First, he just thought it was just infatuation. But now, everything was not the same. A different feeling aroused. He was just too dumb to recognize it.

"Yuuri, please don't be so…uhh!" Wolfram writhed in pain again.

"Ohh.. Wolfie! Please rest…" Lady Cecillie let him lay down once more.

Wolfram was in pain. It scattered throughout his body even if it only occurred moments ago.

"But how could we save Wolfram?" Yuuri sighed, looking at his hurt fiancé.

"Regret, Trust, Bravery, Hate and Love. These are the feelings we must find or may I say, petals. I don't have the details in this book, Your Majesty, but I believe that a stone of knowledge of the past and future is locked inside a mountain's mouth. They say in order to retrieve the stone you must sing a lullaby for the mountain." Gunter shuffled the book. He was mumbling as he found the picture of it and then showed it to everyone.

"Ahha! Here you are, Your Majesty. Everyone look." Gunter raised the book and showed it to the surrounding crowd. It was a picture of a cute mountain, sleeping on a soil pillow with his face turned red.

"Oh, I see. He's so cute! So we must look for the stone first before we can pursue the petals? But where is that located? How could we possibly go there? Ohh, look at him!" Yuuri was admiring the cute mountain. It looked like a hill from his point of view. His searching black eyes got curious. Yuuri touched his chin, looking like a detective suspecting an unknown case.

"Beyond the lake of never ending sorrow, The Great One's twin also has a story to be told. It is in one of the mountains, Your Majesty." Gunter's voice was gentle, a tinge of slight disagreement beamed on his eyes. But by the time Wolfram could hear these, he was already snoring.

"Huh? I hope that place don't look so gruesome as its name. I see. But how can a cute mountain end up in a place like that? Anyway, it's up to Detective Yuuri to crack this case again. We'll get to the bottom of this… uh…" Yuuri glanced at the blonde sleeping on their bed and then his excitement lowered, he just smiled and spoke, "He's fluffy when he does that, it always makes my heart race to see him like this."

"Yuuri!" Murata cheered.

Everyone heard Yuuri, and they cheered along with the Sage. They were grateful to hear this but it's such a letdown that Wolfram was asleep. If he could hear this, he should be blushing like a tomato right now. They were uncertain where this place could be but they are determined to look for it.

The great soldier and his big brother went out to discuss something. They were alone in some place of Covenant Castle. The moon was still gleaming its brightness through the window pane ad the calmness of the air amused them both but they know they are facing a much greater deal of danger.

"What is the meaning of this Gwendel?" Light brown eyes beamed. Conrad's voice was gentle yet concerned.

"It is an agreement we ought to keep locked." Gwendel's voice was low. His grouchy expression appeared.

"What oath?"

"The Great One shared with me through a dream that his brother will be incarnated and every single thing will happen again."

"What? A dream? Everything will happen again?"

"Yes. Every single horrible thing will happen if his brother will cease to be reborn. When he will be reincarnated, he'll take reign and Yuuri will be…" Gwendel sighed, looking at his brother. It was the first time Conrad saw him that worried.

"It is the will of the Great One and there is nothing more we could do."

They were both silent. Conrad knew what would happen. It was something they might regret. But they won't let it happen to Yuuri, not to him, not for the kingdom.

Murata leaned on the wooden door, without their knowledge of seeing him there. His arms crossed and a mysterious gleam covered his glasses. Yes, there is a secret yet to be told.

* * *

hey there!  
i finally found a new beta that was suggested by Rei Emilia, thanks so much! ^_^  
her pen name is contravene431.  
She helped me straighten this out. thanks!

Oh... for the reviewers who reviewed, just a reviewer, francesca, maldita08, Jenni Miko, Yuka Hasumi, Lady Isludis, Willowen Draec, XZanayu, Rei Emilia, :X, Icz, Yuuram88, Ysabellavonbeilefeld016 and please read the 4th chapter soon!

clues for chapter 4: Yuuri's POV

please do review, it will really make my day! thanks! it'll just take a minute of your time... thank you!


	4. Yuuri's POV

hey there!

i posted some shoutouts on chapter 3... hehe!

again, thank you so much for the reviews and for reading this story.

Notes:

-this chapter is for Yuuri's POV. sorry if i said that this is the beginning of the journey.  
-hope you enjoy!  
and i thank contravene431 for beta-ing this fic. thanks so much big sis!

Oh... for the reviewers who reviewed, just a reviewer, francesca, maldita08, Jenni Miko, Yuka Hasumi, Lady Isludis, Willowen Draec, XZanayu, Rei Emilia, :X, Icz, Yuuram88, Ysabellavonbeilefeld016 thank you so much!

Anyway, please review and enjoy! thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: "Thoughts of the Young Maoh"

The morning light greeted me as happily as it shone brightly upon the whole kingdom. I never imagined that this chaos would continue but from the looks of Wolf's state, this was just the beginning. And I can't take it anymore!

I wasn't interested in breakfast. Half into the day, I haven't eaten either.

Gwendel, Conrad and Murata went in. Hmm. I wondered what they were up to. Gunter, Lady Cecillie and Josak were by Wolfram's side. I was then 10 feet away from Wolfram. His face was absolute fury.

I couldn't imagine being farther away from him. He saved me many times, more that I could ever remember. But despite that, this was the most horrible thing that happened to him. I could barely say that it was my fault. But I feel responsible for everything that happened. After all, he was my fiancé.

Did I just admit that?

Meeting him in my life was the weirdest thing that happened to me even for a baseball guy like myself.

He was my… fiancé.

My accidental fiancé…

Wolfram was saying weird stuff like, "Return, my brother. Come forth the dungeon of his soul."

Huh? What was that suppose to mean? Was he hallucinating or something? When he said this, he trembled so much that Lady Cecillie got extremely worried.

"Oh, Wolfie…" She released a silent breath. She grabbed her son's hand.

Oh! What a surprising display of motherhood!

Now I'm thinking like Gunter! Oh man!

When I looked at Wolfram, my heartbeat raced. I feel glad to remember the memories we had. It was never like this. Could this be? Ah! I couldn't even say the word. I'm a guy, for crying out loud. He's a boy, too! Ah! It couldn't be! No! This is not happening!

Hmph! But I couldn't lie to myself!

Could I?

If this was what it means, should I tell him? Well, I know I couldn't. Not now while he's like this. If I could get rid of this, I would. But I couldn't. Oh! I can't take this anymore! The tension choked me so I braced my breath, trying to erase that disturbing thought out of my head. But was it really that horrible? I'm just tense. That must be it!

While yapping my head out, making a complete fool of myself, I frolicked like an idiot. I wasn't quite sure of what I was doing before I banged my head against the window frame.

Gunter wailed across the bed looking at me like I have been infected by a disease that could never be cured. If banging my head wouldn't justify my doubts what would be? Sheesh! I was hyperventilating.

I knew I was hyperventilating!

"Your Majesty! What's happening to you?" He was exaggerating, of course. But his concern for me could be touching sometimes. Still I couldn't tell him--ah--that--. Well, I couldn't tell him that word. Not to Wolfram.

Then another voice spoke, calmingly. "Shibuya, what's wrong?" The Great Sage reached out to me.

I haven't realized that I have been waving in panic and shaking my head. My face was flushed.

"I-ah… Snap out of it, Yuuri!" I shouted, hitting my head vigorously to justify my thoughts again.

Just when I could not say a word, an excuse came in my head. I noticed that Greta wasn't there with us. So I intended to provoke their thoughts while dodging their question. That way, I could also escape Gunter's bone-crushing embrace.

"Ah-uhm… Where's Greta?" Everyone's face went blank. "I have to look for her. Hehe!" I rubbed the back of my head as I slid my way to the wooden door. When I went out, I half ran to the hallway to look for my loving daughter.

Well, I was worried about her.

I wandered around the corridors of the Castle. "Uh? I wonder how much concrete was used here. If it was in Japan, I guess this would be a lot." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Greta talking with her high pitched voice. She was so adorable and cute.

"What is it, Annissina? Will that help Wolfram?" She sounded very curious and excited at the same time. She was only vaguely aware of these things happening. But… what?! She's with Annissina? I thought that this day would turn out fine!

I went to the direction of the voices that was hunted by my trusty ears. I was terrified of what I saw by the door of Annissina's lab. My daughter was indeed there, too! I leaned closer to the door, hoping to list the words from what they were saying. Okay! This is not eavesdropping. It's simply listening to the words they were saying without their knowledge.

Okay, I was eavesdropping.

Then out of nowhere, a black bug flew in front of me and it was mocking me. It was as if its goal was to really bug me. I pushed it away. Hey, hey! It's still alive. Be nice to the little creature. Then I knelt to hide my shadow. I hoped they did not see me.

Then Annissina chuckled, "It's my new invention, Mr. Read-Me-Now! It's a significant device to maneuver inside Wolfram's head." She presented.

The device she showed had the biggest eye balls. I have ever seen! Man! And it's body looked like mom's gigantic pot. '_Now, now, Yuu-chan, call me mama'. _Uh… yes mama.

This was nothing like Annissina's other inventions. I never imagined that she'd make stuff like this. It was holding a feather duster. Which was weird in itself. A robot that could read minds didn't sound to need one of those.

Greta was so surprised that she gushed excitedly as she sat on a chair, "Oh! That's great, Annissina!"

I heard Dacascos voice almost fleeting for his life. "Please don't, my lady! I beg you!"

I peeped closer to the door just to see him on a chair wrapped with leather straps. His face was extremely pale and he was shaking very much. I can feel him anxious to get himself out of there. I felt sorry for him.

I was surprised when Greta and Annissina chuckled like evil scientists! My daughter has been infected by Annissina! What should I do?

The mocking bug was teasing me again and it irritated me. I tried to squash it even though I thought that he was important. The black bug tried to bite me. I slap at it and accidentally pushed the door open.

"WHOA!" My face went in first. Crap! I tumbled down! Ugghh! "Ouch!" I rubbed my aching face as the dust when up to hug my face. Everyone's eyes fell on me. Their mouths dropped to see me lying on the floor face first with my butt angled to the hallway, too. Dacascos looked like he was about to laugh. To think I felt sorry for him. I then composed myself by sitting on the floor feeling humiliated.

"Your Majesty!" They said in unison.

Greta hugged me tight and sat on my lap, cuddling gently. Her adorable eyes looked at me pleadingly.

"Yuuri, will Wolfram wake up soon?" She leaned on my chest and started crying.

"Don't cry, Greta. Everything will be all right. I promise." I returned the big hug. I tried to be optimistic and strong for her. But I cried with her. He'll be all right, I reminded myself. I could never let anything happen to him anymore. Even though Wolfram think I'm a lousy wimp.

I cradled her softly in my arms hoping that we could get through this. I held her face gently and wiped away her tears. This was too much for a girl her age to handle.

We stood up.

On the table, I saw a flower similar to the one I saw Console--er--the Great One was holding.

Its scent was like morning air on a nice evening wind. I came closer to it, finding out that it had no color. "What is it, Annissina?"

"A magic flower that records the past and feelings of each person." She said plainly with her arms crossed and her eyebrows almost touching each other. It reminded me of Gwendal. Wow! They're perfect for each other.

"Like a diary?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, indeed it is. I have been saving that for a while now but it was originally Wolfram's idea." She said with a glazed look.

"What? Wolfram? Can we see it?" I almost jumped out of my place when I heard this. I guess Wolfram had some issues to go through when he had a diary. I chuckled in my mind.

"Hmm. I don't think so. Only the beholder can read it and absolutely no one else." She bent over to get the jar and showed it to me.

"Ohh… I see." I touched my chin. This was a suspicious case. Murata would have said that I looked like a detective.

Greta didn't speak a word, tightening her hold on my hand. My thoughts tangled and I found that I needed some fresh air. There's much to think about that flower. I left them to their business, with Greta insisting that she go see Wolfram.

I wanted to go with her. But I don't want them asking me about it anymore so one of the maids assisted her instead. Man! I have issues!

Suddenly, there was a loud bang echoing through the castle. The kind of sound that could have allowed Gwendal to run away from Annissina.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, my Lady!" Dacascos screamed.

"Oh! Shut up, Dacascos! You must be happy you're the first one to test this." Annissina argued.

Hmm… Dacascos feared this to be the beginning of more inventions and testing.

BOOM! Then a thick black smoke flew out the window of Annissina's lab.

"Hm. Things couldn't get any crazier." I spoke to myself.

I missed my morning catch with Conrad and Gunter's classes, which I wasn't really interested in going. I missed Wolfram criticizing me about how I am such a wimp and that I couldn't even ride my horse, Ao, right.

I was sighing when I saw a floating dot. It whirled in front of me. "Oh. This is cute. Hey! Don't go." I went after it, trying to catch it.

It was about the size of a pea. Then it grew bigger and bigger. Dumbstruck, I stopped advancing.

Then I saw it, a black hole that came absolutely from a very cute dot.

"Wha-what is this?!" I slowly backed away but the small dot became bigger and bigger for just a fraction of a second. My mouth dropped and my temperature rose. My face felt extremely numb. I shouted everyone's name. "Conrad! Gwendel! Murata! Josak! Gunter! Wolfram! Help me!"

I was sucked in!

"Help me. Somebody! Please!" I remembered calling Wolfram's name. But he wasn't there anymore, right? I've been missing him since he hasn't forgiven me and talked to me yet. I shouldn't be wimp out now. I should be who he wants me to be.

I looked back at the whirlpool of pitch black darkness. It sucked my feet in and then my body! I was terribly afraid! Then, just before I was completely pulleded in, Conrad came to my rescue as he pulled me as hard as he could with both arms. Our grip of each other was very tight. The power of the mysterious black hole didn't give the slightest chance of letting me go and Conrad looked past his pressure point. "CONRAD!" I screamed again.

Time moved slowly.

My head blacked out.

Then I thought about Conrad. I had the chance to look at him for a while. He looked just as amazing as I thought he would be. Those sharp shoulders, with his eyes moving gently with the grace of the wind. He pulled me in with his strength and agility. His swordsmanship never fails to amaze me. I took everything in. Every part of him strongly reminds me of how I met him. Even when I was young, I knew him. Now I'm greatly confused.

My feelings for him seemed different. It now felt like what I feel for Wolfram.

My heart beat faster. I've always wanted Conrad to be with me no matter what. Every time he spoke to me, I always felt secure. I cried so much whenever I saw him in pain. I felt great concern for him. Why was that?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I came back to my senses.

I screamed.

As he tried to pull me out, "Your Majesty! Hold on!" he reminded me.

I was floating away from him. The black hole was trying to eat me up.

"Shibuya!" Murata came running to help Conrad by grabbing on to the soldier's waist.

"Your Majesty! Oh!" Gunter came in with the rest of them.

"Hold on!" Gwendel shouted as he pulled Gunter's hips.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm coming!" Josak ran through the hallway.

They looked like a human train.

Just when I was almost out, the force of the black hole strengthened. We all got pulled in.

We entered a dimension of great darkness. Suddenly, neon lights flashed from every direction. We were in a realm of bright lights shooting on our way. So we tried our best to dodge through them. It was like being sucked in by the toilet, except everything remained dry. This thing just grew from a cute dot and it became like this.

I was mocked and outsmarted by this floating thing. I wondered where this would lead us.

Gwendel went on head first.

"Hey! This isn't so bad." Murata swam across the neon lights. Hopefully, nothing happened to him.

"I gotcha, You Eminence" Josak followed him. He wasn't hit by it too.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Conrad asked as he helped me fly across the lights.

"Yes, I am." I replied, feeling that this was taking so long. It seemed never ending but dodging the lights was pretty fun, too.

Another adventure, huh?

Too bad the Little Lord Brat wasn't with us.

I whimpered softly.

* * *

Well, what do you think?  
Reviews make my day so please push that button.  
it'll just take a minute of your time... hehe!

thank you so much and i hope you enjoyed!

sorry for putting Yuuri and Conrad in a disgrace position... if you don't really like ConYuu, don't worry, this isn't a ConYuu fic either.

it centers YUURAM! Just need a twist.

^_^

chapter 5: "the stone and the secret" ...see you all by then!


End file.
